


Pleading

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A poem inspired by Azati Prime, from the scene with Archer and T'Pol before he goes to destroy the Xindi weapon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

_Pleading_

_Don't leave me_  
Pleading with my eyes  
Can't he see my tears  
So many things I want to tell him  
But I can't  
Why can't I hold it inside  
Why is he leaving me  
Why does it hurt

**â€œI don't want you to die.â€**

_I need you_  
Pleading with my mind  
Can't he hear my fears  
So many things I need to tell him  
But I can't  
Why did I say that  
What is he thinking  
Why can't he see

**â€œIt's not necessary.â€**

_I feel you_  
Pleading with my soul  
Can't she feel it aching  
So many things I want to show her  
But I can't  
Why did she say that  
What is she thinking  
Why can't she see

**â€œI wish that were trueâ€**

_I love you_  
Pleading with my heart  
Can't she feel it breaking  
So many things I need to show her  
But I can't  
Why can't I hold her  
Why can't I tell her  
Why can't I love her

  
  
Back to Poetry


End file.
